Forever In Your Eyes
by Lucrece Malfoy
Summary: After a night of drunken passion, 16 year old Ginny Weasley is pregnant with her brother's best friend's child. Though they don't love each other, they're connected for all eternity by their daughter... (HG; R&R)
1. Part One: Ginny's Secret

Forever In Your Eyes  
Part One: Ginny's Secret  
  
rating: PG-13  
genre: drama/romance  
summary: After a night of drunken passion, Ginny Weasley has a little surprise for her brother's best friend. She doesn't love him, he doesn't love her. But their souls are connected until the end of time because of their daughter...  
  
   ....  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
....  
  
Early one September morning, Ginny Weasley could be found retching in the Gryffindor girls' bathroom. Her dark red hair, normally shiny and beautiful, hung limp and greasy at her shoulders. Her dark eyes were bloodshot and for the fifth morning in a row, she was in the bathroom, vomiting. Ginny sat up wearily and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob on the cold marble floor.  
  
"Hermione? Where's Ginny?" It was now breakfast time, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating. Ginny was missing, as usual, for almost the past week. Hermione sighed and stirred her tea with a spoon.  
  
"She's sick again. I really am worried..." Hermione's expression was anxious.  
  
Harry's heart was sinking as he looked at their puzzled expressions. He was sure why Ginny was sick. But it was a mistake...a horrible mistake...  
  
    ...  
  
TWO MONTHS EARLIER  
     
    ...  
  
For Ginny's sixteenth birthday, all the Gryffindors in fourth year and above had been invited to The Burrow for a party. A few Ravenclaws, such as Luna Lovegood, had been invited as well. Ginny had been having a wonderful time but was getting drunk on butterbeer that had been spiked. She was twirling on the dance floor and feeling like the most beautiful girl in the world, when she danced right into Harry's arms.  
  
"Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly and giggled.   
  
"Ginny," he smiled back and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close so they could dance.   
  
Soon, what started out as innocent dancing, wasn't so innocent anymore. Harry was kissing Ginny's neck, and her hands were running through his hair. His hands went to unbutton her blouse, but Ginny giggled again and slapped his hand.  
  
"Oh you're a naughty boy, Harry!" She winked and began to lead him toward the stairs. "What do you say we go upstairs?"   
  
Harry, being completely drunk as well, followed Ginny eagerly up the stairs.   
  
     ...  
  
Harry still couldn't believe he had sex with Ginny. His best friend's little sister! It was only when they woke up naked next to each other that they realized what had happened. They never spoke about it again and Harry had been dreading the consequences.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? I don't feel so well," Ginny staggered into the hospital wing, still in pajamas and her bathrobe, her face pale but tinged green.   
  
"Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey looked at the sickly girl, stunned. "Here, get into this bed, there you go, dear." Ginny lay her head back on the pillows, the world spinning. Madame Pomfrey covered her with a blanket. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"I...I...I...think I'm pregnant," whispered Ginny.  
  
Madame Pomfrey tutted, but her expression was soft. "Dear me...Let's see, yes, this will tell..." She conjured a small needle and strange looking strip of paper from midair. Madame Pomfrey drew a small drop of blood and placed it on the paper. It turned bright blue and she sighed. "Well, I'm afraid you're right, Miss Weasley. The test does not lie. You are pregnant."  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing, sleeping without dreams. Madame Pomfrey had given her a potion that would prevent morning sickness throughout her pregnancy but until it had set in, which took a day, Ginny would need to be under her supervision.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been notified, and when Ginny awoke at dinner time, they were standing next to her bed. "My baby!" cried Molly, hugging her daughter tightly. Tears were streaming down her face. Mr. Weasley's face was grim.   
  
"Who's the father, Ginny?" He said softly, disappointment etched in his face. Ginny's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"I kill him!" bellowed Mr. Weasley. "And you, young lady..."   
  
"Dad, I'm not a little girl! It happened at my party, someone spiked the butterbeer, it was a mistake...I'll raise the baby myself, don't hurt Harry!" cried Ginny, bolting up in bed.  
  
Mr. Weasley frowned. "Fine." He stormed from the hospital wing, leaving his daughter and his wife behind.  
  
"Ginny, he'll come around," said Molly softly, smoothing Ginny's hair.   
  
"You're not mad?" Ginny whispered in disbelief.  
  
Molly's face hardened. "Of course I am! You should have know better, Virginia!" Her face softened again. "But, what's done is done. I'll be here when you need me." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Get some sleep, dear." Molly headed out of the hospital wing after Arthur.  
  
Soon after her parents left, Dumbledore arrived. His expression was grave as he sat in a chair next to Ginny's bed. "Hello, Professor," said Ginny meekly.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I want to impress upon you the seriousness of this situation. You are to be a teenage mother. I am afraid you will not be able to return to Hogwarts next year." Ginny's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Please, Professor Dumbledore, don't kick me out! The baby can stay with me in my dormitory! Please don't make me leave!" Ginny choked back a sob.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can make arrangements. We could put a charm around your bed so your dormmates cannot hear the baby cry. And maybe Poppy could watch they baby?" He looked up at Madame Pomfrey, who nodded. Ginny dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"But Ginny...there is still the matter of the baby's father. Who is he? He will need to know," Dumbledore's bright blue eyes searched her brown ones. Ginny could tell he already knew the answer.  
  
"Harry Potter. The father is Harry Potter."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will inform Mr. Potter to visit you. Then you can tell him in private." Ginny nodded, feeling very nervous. Dumbledore patted her hand before leaving the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey smiled encouragingly at Ginny and went into her office.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny looked up from the blanket that she had been twisting in her hands and saw a confused Harry standing in front of her.   
  
"Harry," croaked Ginny, her throat dry as sandpaper. "Harry, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and the baby...is...is yours."  
  
.... 


	2. Part Two: Bitter Days

Forever In Your Eyes  
Part Two: Bitter Days  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! *hands out cookies* And I know the story is going a little fast, but it'll slow down within the next few chapters, okay? :)  
  
rating: PG-13  
genre: drama/romance  
summary: After a night of drunken passion, Ginny Weasley has a little surprise for her brother's best friend. She doesn't love him, he doesn't love her. But their souls are connected until the end of time because of their daughter...  
  
   ....  
  
In my heart sent my confession, my condolence,   
You're indefinite, you're incompetent, inconsiderate  
You're so childish,   
I will push you out of what is real out of my head  
  
You can stick and drown at your residence of disappointments,   
Are of yours to come  
So embrace them, oh my shallow one today,   
If I could change anything then I would change everything  
These bitter days shall remain  
  
I don't ask for your forgiveness I don't care much for your actress  
That's just you, though shallow and selfish  
So I go now oh my hollow one today  
If I could change anything then I would change everything   
These bitter days shall remain  
  
So carry your blues behind your eyes,   
Don't flatter yourself I will survive  
So carry your blues your own denial  
Your feathers are gone you'll never fly  
  
If I could change anything,   
Then I would wipe the years away  
If I could change anything,   
Then I would wipe the years away  
If I could change anything,   
Then I would change everything  
These bitter days shall remain  
  
Since you're gone I'm much better than you.   
So carry your blues behind your eyes,   
Don't flatter yourself I will survive  
So carry your blues your own denial  
Your feathers are gone you'll never fly  
She'll never fly  
  
    ....  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted, standing up angrily.   
  
"Harry, please...don't be mad..." Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I have every right to be mad!" Harry ran a hand through his hair, scowling.  
  
"No, you don't!" shrieked Ginny, bolting up in bed. "It's your fault, too! I didn't make this baby myself, Harry James Potter! Get out of my sight, you heartless prat!"   
  
Harry stood, staring at Ginny, stunned. "OUT!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her face. Harry ran out of the open door, and Ginny could hear the echo of his footsteps on the marble floor. Once he was out of earshot, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Ginny rejoined her classes the next day, wrapped tightly in her cloak, eyes bloodshot and weary. Nobody asked questions, not even the teachers. During breaks she sat outside on a bench, bundled in her cloak, crying silently.   
  
Six weeks went by and Ginny still barely spoke to anyone. Harry hadn't even tried to approach her. Ron and Hermione were clueless to what was wrong. During the last week of October, Hermione went to speak to Ginny at morning break. She was sitting alone, as usual, bundled in a cloak, scarf, and gloves. One of her hands was resting lightly on her stomach and the shadow of a smile twitched on her lips.   
  
"Ginny?" Hermione said softly, sitting down next to her. Ginny looked up at Hermione with teary eyes.   
  
"I can feel her kicking, Hermione. And he doesn't care. He's never cared." Hermione was confused.   
  
"Who's kicking?" Now Ginny was confused.   
  
"He hasn't told you?" Ginny laughed bitterly. "Of course not. She's a mistake." Ginny breathed out, watching her breath sail away as a mist in the chilly wind. "I'm pregnant with Harry's child. His daughter, actually. It happened the night of my party. We were drunk."  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Hermione, hugging Ginny tightly. "Oh, Ginny...Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I'll raise the baby. We don't need Harry." Hermione decided to get off the subject of Harry.  
  
"You said the baby's a girl?"  
  
Now a real smile spread across her face. "Yes. I'm going to name her Shannen. It means God's gracious gift in Gaelic." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Shannen is a beautiful name. What about her middle name? And...and her surname?"  
  
"Her middle name will be Lily. For...for her grandmother..." Hermione knew she was referring to Lily Potter, Harry's mother, who had been murdered by Voldemort. "I haven't decided her surname. It will probably be Weasley, because Harry doesn't want her. I've given him a present by giving Shannen his mum's name as her middle name. But I don't think I should give her his surname, because he isn't going to be her dad." Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes again. The bell rang and Hermione stood up.  
  
"Don't give up on Harry yet, Gin. He'll come around." Ginny watched Hermione disappear with a sigh.  
  
"I hope so, Hermione. I hope so," she murmured before heading off to class herself.  
  
That night in the common room, Hermione sat with Harry and Ron, and kept an eye on Ginny, who was doing work. Beside her a pair of silver knitting needles clacked together as they knitted a tiny pink wool hat. "Harry," said Hermione urgently. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Harry scowled, seeing where Hermione's gaze was fixed. He slammed his book shut and stood up. "Listen, Hermione, I'm too young to be a father. I can't take care of this baby. I...I just can't." He stormed up the stairs into the boys' dormitory. Hermione and Ron heard a door slam in the distance.  
  
"What was that about, eh?" Ron peered curiously at Hermione.   
  
"I don't think I should tell you. Ask Ginny," Hermione disappeared up the boys' staircase after Harry.  
  
Ron went over and sat down next to Ginny. "Ginny, what's going on?" Ron gazed at his sister. Ginny looked scared.  
  
"I'm...pregnant, Ron. It's Harry's baby. Someone spiked the butterbeer at my party." Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Pregnant?" hissed Ron.   
  
"Yes," Ginny didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Oh god, Ginny...You're a fool!" he snapped. "A complete fool." He gathered his books and left the common room, leaving Ginny crying hysterically behind him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you need to be a father to that child! She needs you! Ginny needs you!" Harry and Hermione sat arguing in the boys' dormitory.   
  
"She?" he questioned, turning his pale face to Hermione.  
  
"Yes," snarled Hermione. "She. The baby is a girl and Ginny's naming her Shannen. If you don't support her, I will. But you won't have me as a friend until you grow up!" Hermione left the room, leaving Harry deep in thought.  
  
Hermione found Ginny sobbing in the common room. "Oh Gin..." Hermione hugged Ginny. "What happened?"  
  
"He...he said I was a fool!" gasped Ginny through sobs. "I hate him! I don't care if he's my brother!"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed. "Ron?" Ginny hiccuped and nodded. "C'mon, let's get you to bed," she helped Ginny out of her chair. Ginny swayed on her feet and almost fell, but Hermione caught her. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing. You're in no condition to be alone." She half carried the sobbing girl all the way to the infirmary.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled around, making Ginny a comfortable bed, and tutting. "Those boys need to have some compassion..." Hermione had explained what happened in the common room. "Here you go, dear," Madame Pomfrey and Hermione lay Ginny gently down on the soft bed. The nurse tucked a warm blanket around the pregnant girl and fluffed her pillows. "Just relax...Everything will be all right."  
  
.... 


End file.
